


Lies

by welcometofrightvale



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Episode: e073 Triptych, Other, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometofrightvale/pseuds/welcometofrightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, your jokes delight me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

    Cecil was cold. He was alone and cold and tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room. He heard nothing but his own heavy breathing and the slow creak of the wooden chair as he struggled against his restraints, before a sharp, ear piercing giggle broke the silence. He knew the laugh all too well, that's when he knew he was screwed.

    "Cecil!" the cheerful voice got closer, his figure slowly appearing before him, "it's a pleasure to see you again! I was beggining to miss you."

    "Why am I here, Kevin," Cecil hissed, pulling restlessly at the ropes binding his wrists behind his back.

     "Relax, Cecil! I just want to have a nice little talk with you," Kevin grinned, his bright, unnaturally sharp teeth shining through the dark room. Cecil could smell the blood on him as he walked closer, his hands behind his back and his footsteps echoing off the walls.

     "I don't want to talk to you" he growled, wincing his skin began to tear from rubbing at the ropes.  
     

     "Oh, but I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," Kevin said cooley as he approached him, slowly pulling his hands from behind his back, a fairly small but deadly sharp knife grasped loosely in his right hand.

    "I just want to ask you a few questions, Palmer," he stated, his shrill voice never loosing his passive aggressive tone. Cecil eyed the weapon in his hand nervously, stopping all his movement as his heart raced in his chest,

    "Just leave me alone, Kevin," he breathed, his chest heaving.

    "I will, eventually," he giggled again, pressing the knife to Cecil's jaw, dragging it slowly across his jaw line stopping right under his chin, the tip only piercing the skin as he pulled it away,

    "Now, Cecil, tell me, why did you lie to me?" he asked, twirling the knife between his fingers, an eyebrow raised.

    "I don't know what you're talking about," he swallowed thickly, watching his own blood fall from under his chin down onto his legs. Kevin laughed again, the noise filling the room and only making Cecil's pounding head worse,

    "Oh! Your jokes delight me!" Kevin exclaimed, throwing his head back as he continued to laugh.

    "Now," he said, suddenly stopping, "tell me the truth this time." Cecil frowned, digging his nails into his palms,

    "I said I don't know what you are talking about."

    "Oh my, Cecil, don't you frown like that!" Kevin grinned maliciously, pressing the cold metal tip of the knife to the corner of Cecil's mouth, slowly digging it into the skin. Cecil took in a raspy breath, the taste of his own blood filling his mouth as Kevin pushed the knife into his flesh,

     "Let's put a pretty little smile on your face now, shall we?"


End file.
